unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Erwin Röntgen
Erwin Rontgen is a Quincy, and member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, his designation is the "X". Personality Erwin is a kind and often compassionate man. Even in a fight he does not like prolonged combat or slow killings, often looking for quick and humane kills. Even killing off people quickly that are suffering. He does this because he has suffered through the agony of a slow death and is not willing to allow another person to suffer as he had suffered. Also despite being a Sternritter and part of the Wandenreich Erwin has shown to be quite uncomfortable within their ranks. Often wondering about their methods and means to victory as well as why they are fighting in a war. Although he does not question his orders, for he is indebted to Yhwach, for he saved his life and he cannot do anything but offer up the life that was preserved by that man. Willingly taking part in a war he doesn’t believe in to repay the man who saved him. Despite this he fears for his fellow Quincy, thinking that they are becoming worse than the things they fight. Appearance Erwin wears a complete leather body suite that is skin tight. It is made of grey and black leather, with thicker leather over his palms, elbows, knees and feet. Over his face is a full face mask, the visor allows for him to see completely but cannot be seen through. He wears a long leather duster cloak that had cuts off at his elbows and had a hood. The duster is white on the outside and black on the inside. History Erwin along with his family vacated the Schatten Bureich several decades before the Auswahlen was used on the impure Quincy population. Erwin was a nuclear power plant technician and was exposed to lethal does of radiation while trying to prevent a reactor meltdown. Thanks to his efforts he saved the nearby community but in turn poisoned himself so lethally that his own Quincy physiology was prolonging his suffering. In a desperate bid to survive he returned to the Scatten Bureich and begged for aid, and Yhwach offered it to him, making him a Sternritter and taking the place as the X. Plot Erwin was present during the ascendancy of the new Sternritter. Equipment Medallion: His Sternritter medallion, emblazoned with his Epithet letter. This Medallion is used by the Sternritter to steal the Bankai of Shinigami and use them against their former owners. Containment Suit: Erwin must constantly wear a containment suit to prevent the lethal radiation that is flowing through his body to be released. If it is damaged the chaos that could ensue from its release could kill hundreds if not thousands of innocent people. Powers and Abilities Reishi Manipulation: ''' As a Quincy, he possesses the ability to absorb Reishi from the atmosphere, and combine it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * '''Hirenkyaku User: Erwin as a Quincy and Sternritter is expected to be able to use this power. * Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. Great Spiritual Power: Erwin's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. Trivia Erwin Rontgen was an Original Character created by Halphas Greed.